Can a Psycho Ranger Love?
by Muzica95
Summary: This is based of in Power Ranger in Space. It is during the time when they are fitting the Psycho Rangers and this is my own version of what happen's and just to let everyone now Psycho Pink is alive. Anyways the most unthinkable happens a Psycho Ranger actually falls in love (with my OC)! What will happen between them and will their love prevail? Read and find out.
1. The Assignment and cousin

**~~~~~Psycho Black~~~~~**  
>It was another day for the psycho rangers and another day of being pulled away from battle against the power rangers. Psycho Black was in the training room practicing his attacks to a deadly perfection, once he was done for the time being he decided to go and see what his other psycho siblings were doing.<br>While psycho black was walking through the halls of the space ship he pass down a corridor where he heard some voices, he decided to check it out and see what was happening. As he sneaked over and hide behind the wall but was able to see and hear everything thanks to his enhanced senses, he was able to hear and know who was speaking.  
>It was Astronema and Ecliptor, it seemed that they were talking about one of the rangers this pricked his interest. "It seems that we were able to find something very interesting about one of the power rangers." "Is that so, what is it." "It seems that one of them is going to have a member of their family live with them, it is a perfect opportunity to strike." "Yes, we will send one of the psycho rangers to find out more about this relative."<br>At this Psycho Black choose to come out and volunteer to this idea. "An excellent idea and _I'm_ just the Psycho to do it." Both of them turned around to find Psycho Black standing at the entrance with his arms crossed over his armored chest, Ecliptor was upset that he was eavesdropping on their conversation but Astronema found it to be perfect.  
>"Yes, you will do since it is the Black Ranger that is going to have this relative over and who better to get more information than you? Psycho Black." They all chuckled evil as they began to plan there evil plot.<p>

**~~~~~BACK ON EARTH WITH CARLOS~~~~~**  
>Carlos was waiting at the bus station for the arrival of his cousin Elsa, to arrive. When his aunt had called him and had asked him if he could let his cousin Elsa move in with him, well he couldn't exactly say no after all she was family and he remembers that Elsa is a very kind person and could just charm just about anyone.<br>Though he was a bit worry that this could complicate things with him being a ranger and all but even if she did find out she would more than happily keep it a secret, he trusted her with anything and everything. After all there was something's that he has told her that he had told no one else not even his fellow rangers, he could trust Elsa but right now all he wanted too do was get her settled in and try to protect her from any and all conflicts that have to do with Power Rangers.  
>As he though this a bus came to the busstop and as he stud up, the doors opened and people began to fill out he waited until he saw a familiar head of midnight blue hair. Carlos smiled and raised his hand so that she would be able to spot him, when she did she smiled back and raised her hand to wave at him.<br>They both walked towards each other and once they reached one another they hugged leaving no space between them, they truly have missed each other. They were the best of friends when they were younger and they even sometimes treated each other like siblings, they used to be inseparable and they still are.  
>Carlos truly have missed his cousin and he was more than happy to have her stay with him, though he also worried a bit though not only for her safety but if he would be able to keep the fact that he is a power ranger a secret from Elsa, oh how he hated keeping secrets from her. Elsa was like a twin sister to him except that they didn't look alike.<br>Elsa was about 5.6" foot tall with curl midnight blue hair that goes down to her back she had light tan skin that compared to Carlos is about a shade lighter then him her, eye color was of a light electric gold believe it or not. "Oh! I've missed you so much Carlos!" "I've missed you to Elsa!" Else's voice was soft, yet gentle and very calming to anyone who hears it. Oh how he missed the sound of her calming voice and her radiant smile that could warm any heart of _any_ kind.


	2. Setteling

**~~~~~~Carlos~~~~~~**  
>Carlos was helping Elsa settle into her new home by helping her unpack in her new bedroom that is right across from Carlos's, while they were unpacking Carlos looked over at Elsa and caught her stunning light electric golden eyes. He admitted that he envied her for her stunning unique eyes, but he is more then happy of how he is, plus he is a Power Ranger, not just <em>anyone<em> could say that but the more he though it the more he felt guilty.  
>He wanted to tell Elsa but he just couldn't, after all it just wasn't <strong>his<strong> secret alone, he had to think about the other Rangers also, so as he though to himself some more he thought what if he talked to them about sharing their secret _with_ Elsa, then it would be okay. Alright all he had to do was introduce them to one another and once they got too know each other and once they saw that they could trust Elsa, they'll defiantly give the O.K. all he had to do was have them all together.  
>While Carlos was thinking this he had completely missed what Elsa, had said to him. "Carlos! Earth to Carlos, are you there?" "Huh?" Elsa rolled her eyes at him then proceeded to slap him upside the head for spacing out on her. "Hey!" "That's what you get for spacing out on me."<br>They smiled at each other and then they went back to their previous work. Once they had unpacked every last one of her things Elsa went to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water, while she was drinking Carlos quickly called one of the rangers and asked if they could round up all the others at a restaurant so that they could meet his cousin.

**~~~~~~With the Psycho Rangers~~~~~~**  
>Psycho Black was getting ready for his mission which was at first to just gather information about this '<em>cousin<em>' that was his target, once he was done he started to walk down the hallway so that he could be on his way when all of a sudden, Psycho Blue stepped right in front of him. "What do you think your doing Psycho Blue?" "You have a mission on one of the rangers." "So?" " '_So_', don't you find that is a bit unfair?  
>That you get to play with them and <em>not<em> the _rest_ of us?" He was starting to get a bit angry with him but decided that he wasn't worth it and just walked right by him so that he could get to identifying this cousin and try to get close to her or him, oh well it didn't matter so long as he completed his mission.  
>And so he transported himself to earth and once he was there he saw that he was near the mall, at first he was a bit upset but then he started to think of a plan of how to get the Rangers right where he wanted them.<p>

**~~~~~~With Carlos and Elsa~~~~~~**  
>Elsa had just set her cup down when all of a sudden, Carlos came right in and started to drag her out the door, she tried to stop him but he was stronger than her (though it felt that he got stronger) and so she had no other choice but to follow him.<br>"Carlos where are we going?" "You'll see." And with that he continued to lead her to the restaurant where they would meet his friends and introduce her to each other and once they got to know each other then maybe he could bring up about telling Elsa, about his secret.  
>They finally reached the restaurant and walked right in, he looked around for a while until finally he saw a table big enough for everyone and so he sat down and Elsa sat down to his right.<br>They waited for about a minute untill Carlos saw Andros and the others and waved them over and so once they all sat down it began.


	3. The Fight

**~~~~~~Elsa~~~~~~**  
>Elsa felt nervous about meeting new people right away, she was happy that her cousin wanted to introduce her to his friends and so far everything was going good. They were nice and kept the conversation going with her and they even told her times when Carlos did something that was so him, she was happy and she was starting to feel relaxed, perhaps moving to AngelGrove wasn't such a bad idea after all.<br>Unknown to Elsa was that Carlso was paying attention to not only his friends but to his cousin as well and it was more than safe to say that he was pleased with what he was seeing, they were getting along and he can definitely see that they were starting to like each other.  
>He smiled with such pride and accomplishment at that moment but that all soon changed when the TV in the back ground blared out that the AngelGrove mall was under attack, now Carlos both cursed and was worried on what was happening. Naturally Elsa was shocked and maybe a bit scared but what shocked her the most was that her <em>cousin<em> and his _friends_ got up and all began to exit the restaurant, she didn't understand and so began to follow them.  
>Carlos saw her following them and stopped her. "Elsa I think that you should go home and wait for me there, please." Elsa was more than confused but didn't want to argue with him and so before she left she said to him, "I want an answer when you come back home."<br>and with that she left. Carlos just _knew_ that he now had to come up with something and _fast_, he could tell her the truth and ask her to keep it a secret but he would more than likely have to see if it was okay with the others, or he may have to actually lie to her and that was something that he **wasn't** looking forward too.

**~~~~~~Psycho Black~~~~~~**  
>Psycho Black was having a bit of fun causing chaos and mayham and maybe even enjoy the screams of the people who were trying to escape from him and try to find a safe place, they all fools because they honestly did think that they would find a place that would protect them from him?<br>While he was flipping a table over he started to hear feet running towards him and he knew that the Rangers were coming to stop him, well he could play with them for a while and then latter once they had "_won"_ he would fallow the Black Ranger who would unknowingly lead him straight to his target.  
>He started out with his usual little threat even though he <em>meant<em> every word but just for right now they are just words, that he would keep for the later future, once he was done they began their battle and just as he had hoped they thought that they had won and left right away with him on their tales.  
>Once they had all morphed back he started to fallow the Black Ranger to his home where he then heard voices talking or more like discussingarguing.

**~~~~~~Carlos and Elsa~~~~~~**  
>The moment that Carlos and entered his home Elsa had grabbed ahold of his arm and dragged him towards the kitchen, sat him down at the table and began to ask him question after question. He just couldn't keep up and so had asked her to calm down and to start back in the beginning and once she had taken a deep breath she started out with her first question.<br>"Where did you and your friends go? And please Carlos tell me the truth, no lies." At those words his face fell flat, he had _completely_ forgotten to ask if it was okay to tell Elsa their secret, there was no way he could tell her without the others permissions first.  
>So he went for right now anyways that they had went to see if they could have done anything but by the time they had gotten there it was all over. Elsa gave him a look that obviously said '<em>I don't believe you<em>' and so she shuck her head at him and said.  
>"I thought I told you not to lie to me." "I didn't." He lied again, gosh how he hated to lie to her, it hurt him too much. She just shuck her head again then she turned around and left the kitchen leaving Carlos alone with his thoughts.<p>

**~~~~~~Psycho Black~~~~~~**  
>Well now he knew that it was a girl and right now her and the Ranger had just had a small fight with each other.<br>This just made his job a whole lot easier to get more info on her for now he knew her voice, where she lived, and now with this small riff with the Ranger it would be a bit more easier to get close to her.  
>With this in mind he smirked an evil smirk and waited for his opportunity to appear.<p> 


	4. Forgiving

**~~~~~~CARLOS AND ELSA~~~~~~**  
><strong>Elsa Pov<br>**Elsa had awoken just when the sun risen with the sun, she had always had risen just when the sun rises and she didn't mind it one little bit in-fact she had always liked it like that because then it gave her more time to do things right away. So she quickly went threw her routine of making her bed and then quickly going to her bathroom routine and once all of that was done she quickly went and got herself changed into a dark violet short sleeve shirt, light blue knee high jeans, and to finish it all off she put on a pair of white shoes and once she had brush out her hair and applied very light makeup just enough so that she can have a natural glow.

Once all of that was done she quietly went out into the hallway and quickly checked up on _him_ and sure enough he was still asleep, she then closed his door and quietly went down the stair as quietly as she could and once she was down the stairs she quickly went to the kitchen and then she began to make breakfast.

Elsa had felt bad about the argument she had with her cousin, she _really_ hated it when ever they fought no matter how big, small, pointless, or even if it had a point at all she just plain out _**hated**_ it but it does happen. Though unlike others she they usually, if not always apologized right away or even after a few hours or so, they could never stay mad at each other.

Once breakfast was done she quickly set up the table and just when she was done Carlso had walked in wearing his sleeping close still, a white muscle shirt with gray jogging pants and a pair of white soaks.

Elsa wanted to chuckle at what he slept in but knew better because then he would blush straight out and avoid eye contact with her until _she_ did something embarrassing and right now all she wanted was to make up with her beloved cousin that she thought of as a brother.

**Carlos Pov  
><strong>Carlos woke up to the most wonderful smell that he had ever smelled in a long time, once he had stretched and hopped right out of bed and brushed his teeth he went down stairs, he went straight to the kitchen where the smell came the strongest and to his surprise even though he shouldn't be, Elsa had always been an early riser so it shouldn't have been so surprising that she was up so early but what _did_ surprise him was that she had made breakfast!

He didn't know that she could cook and he had to be honest with himself he wanted to try her cooking, it did after all smelled really _really_ good but there was one thing though, would she forgive him or was she going to ignore him until he spilled out hid guts and say sorry first?

Elsa saw that Carlos was a bit hesitant and that kinda made her sad so she had to let him know that in a way she had forgiven him and just wanted to get past their disagreement and so she quickly had asked him if he was hungry and when he gave her a weird look and when she had assured him that all she wanted was to start over he gave her a warm smile and so he sat down at the table and began to eat.

At the look he gave once he had taken a bite of her food, he looked like he had died and went straight to heaven, "Do... um... do you like it?" "Like it? I love it!" and with that he continued to stuff his face some more. With that she sat down and joined her cousin for breakfast.

**~~~~~~PSYCHO BLACK~~~~~~**  
>Psycho Black was angry his plan had just gone down the drain, they had <em>MADE UP<em> and **that** was something that he wasn't planing on, but now it looked like he had to think of a new plan and **fast**. So for now all he had to do was wait for a new opportunity and once it showed up he'll strike and he _won't_ give up _until_ he gets what he wanted.


	5. Patching things up and Opportunits

**~~~~~~Elsa and Carlos~~~~~~**  
>Once breakfast was done Carlos picked up the plates and toke them over to the sink and began to wash the dishes, Elsa had tried to stop him and say that she would wash them but he had insisted. It was his own way of doing his part just as Elsa had done her part by making the food, when Carlos was done washing the food he went into the living room and sat down on the couch with his cousin.<p>

Elsa was looking for a movie and she had finally found one and though it was one that no one would have suspected her to pick, Carlos sort of wasn't all that surprised on what she had chosen to watch. "Vanhelsing." She was always into the most myth's and legend's, you know things like that and that was one of the many things why Carlos loved hanging out with his cousin.

Elsa loved myths, legends, and other things that people called '_not real_' and to be honest he too loved that way of thinking it was one of the many things that they shared together. While they were starting the movie Carlos's watch started to beep, Elsa gave a side look at him while he was trying to wave it off as if nothing.

Unfortunately his teammates thought other wise and just kept on trying to contact him, he didn't want to go but he had too so he then excused himself and although he promised to take her out Elsa was sad that her beloved heart brother was leaving so soon.

**~~~~~~Psycho Black~~~~~~  
><strong>When Psycho Black had heard the familiar beeping noise he quickly pulled himself into attention and waited until he heard the door open and closed, he glanced over from his vantage point and he saw black haired man leave in a hurry. He knew that it was more than likely the Black Ranger and he wanted to more than anything to fight him, to finally get rid of the Black Ranger once and for all.

But he also knew that if he attacked out then Astronema would more than likely take him out of his mission and give it to one of his other '_siblings_', that was something that he most definitely _didn't_ want happening because this was his and his alone. Once he made sure that they guy was gone he waited to hear what his target was going to make its next move, while he was waiting for his target to come out.

While he was waiting he started to get impatient and if this kept up then he would more than likely go and cause mayhem, just as he was about to lose his mind he heard the door open. He quickly looked over and saw a girl coming out of the house and just as she was done locking up and head down the street he smiled to himself.

"Well at least now I know who my target is." He chuckled to himself and began to shadow his prey.

**~~~~~~Elsa~~~~~~  
><strong>Normally Elsa would stay in the house and wait for her cousin to come back and ask him if he could show her around so that she at least knew where everything was, but considering that he had left and so early in the movie she had at first decide that she was going to watch it all by herself but had found it a bit difficult.

So she decided that she would explore on her own and if she got lost or anything then she would just call her cousin and ask him to come and get her, while she was walking and enjoying the scenery she started to get the strangest feeling that she was being fallowed but every time she looked over her shoulder she had found nothing there.

Elsa had decide that it was just nerves in being in a new environment and thought that the feeling would go away as soon as she adjusted to living in AngelGrove, while she was walking she had decide that she would go to the park.

True she had come and visited Carols when they were kids but that was a long time ago, she also remembered that they had visited the park more then once and she had the route to memory. Elsa had finally reached the park and walked right over to the bench and sat down, she watched as families', friends', and others walked in the park enjoying the peaceful quite and calm day.

**~~~~~~Psycho Back~~~~~~  
><strong>Psycho Black had watched his target go and sit on one of the parks benches and for a while he saw her do absolutely nothing, honestly didn't this girl now how to have fun or anything?

Well that was soon going to change because if he was going to watch her, he was going to make things a little bit more interesting.


	6. AN

Hello my fellow readers' and reviewers'!

I have noticed that I haven't updated any of my stories' recently and I sincerely apologize for that and the reason that I haven't update any of my stories' is because not only is my internet not working at times but because once again we are having Christmas over at my house, again!

Which means that we have to get thing's ready and prepared, which also means that I am almost never on the computer and I have barely written sentence's in any of the new chapters' that I am working on.

But I promise that I'll try to update before or sometime after the Christmas as soon as everything calms down both on the internet and at my house as well.

Until then Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's!


End file.
